


a cold bed

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Bilbo sometimes dreams of what could have been.





	a cold bed

Sometimes, in his big vast, empty bed, Bilbo Baggins dreams. 

 

His mind weaves together all the what-if’s and lost opportunities,  _ wasted  _ opportunities, builds dreams in which is all ends differently, where he doesn't return to Bag End after an adventure that ended so wrong, in the end.

 

When he wakes from those dreams, he notes how very empty his bed is, how silent his smial, and his heart hurts, having been woken to  _ live _ again. All his tears will never wash away the loss, just make it easier to bear.

 

And bear he must, his bed forever cold, always empty.


End file.
